It's Official
by FanWriter02
Summary: A series of one-shots of reactions from characters in RTTE to Hiccstrid being together. Post RTTE season 4 (of course) In honor of Hiccstrid Week 2017. **NEW CHAPTER** Mala and Throk's reaction, and the Defenders can't help but be a bit puzzled by the meaning "ship", although they most definitely like Hiccstrid as a couple.
1. Intro

_**Hiccstrid Week 2017**_

Hello everyone!

So from June 12th to June 18th it's Hiccstrid Week, and of course, I _must_ contribute to it. You all know I love Hiccstrid! :D My beautiful OTP.

So this will be a series of drabbles/one-shots that'll be being updated over the course of the next week. I _HOPE_ to post each day, but I may miss one or two. But I shall try my best! ;)

These will be reactions of some of the characters from RTTE/HTTYD to Hiccstrid being together in RTTE! I for one, cannot wait for Season 5, so I thought writing these might help pass the time. :D

If you guys have a character you'd like a reaction from, say so in the reviews! If you're a guest, please sign your suggestion with a name, so that way I can give you credit for the idea. :D I already have Heather, and Throk and Mala, but I need a few more! So please leave a suggestion in the reviews, and I'll see what I can do. ;D

Enjoy!

-Kat (FanWriter02)


	2. Heather's Reaction

_**Hiccstrid Week 2017**_

 **DAY 1: Favorite canon Hiccstrid shipper – Heather**

 **Heather's Reaction**

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked, grabbing her hand as she walked past. It had been hectic the last few hours: the volcano, Dagur, Shattermaster, the Hunters… but thankfully, everything had been resolved, and now… everyone was taking the time to unwind, to relax. Now that everything was taken care of. And Astrid had seen very little of Hiccup during all of it. He'd been going none stop.

"Heather's hut… mine got a bit damaged during… well, everything." Astrid smiled and leaned forward to give his cheek a light kiss, then hurrying past, Hiccup's hand sliding out of hers as he grinned dazedly after her. "Go and get some rest!" She called behind her.

Upon arriving at her friend's hut, Astrid took care and gave the door a harsh rap with her knuckles, not waiting for a response before ducking inside. It was the routine she and Heather had used back when they'd shared Astrid's hut, where they'd give one quick knock to alert the person inside that they were coming in instead of waiting for a response every time.

Heather was unpacking a satchel, seeing as how she hadn't been at the Edge for some time. She smiled when she saw Astrid, eyes sparkling with a light that Astrid hadn't seen since…

…since they'd had that conversation in the woods. And on the Hunters ship.

 _I should tell her…_ Astrid thought with a little smile. Unless- unless she already knew. Maybe the gang had told her about that… kiss by the volcano…. No, that couldn't be, they'd all been together ever since and there wasn't any possible way they could've told Heather without Astrid hearing.

"Why are you here?" Heather asked, tossing the now empty saddlebag in a corner. She walked towards the bed and small dresser, slowly beginning to take off her armor.

"Hut's a little banged up- have a huge hole in the roof that'll take hours to repair. So I was wondering if I could bunk out here?"

Heather nodded, "Oh, yeah sure! No problem."

Astrid grinned and moved inwards towards the bed, tossing her clean clothes on the covers while she too pulled off her armor, starting with the spiked skirt.

"So, any progress?" Heather asked casually, turning as she pulled off her gauntlets.

"… _Progress_ … progress on what?" Astrid asked shyly, smiling to herself and biting her lip to keep from just bursting out the news. She wanted to toy with this a bit, sort of as pay back for all the times Heather had hounded her about Hiccup in the past.

"Don't play sly, Astrid. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You mean… you mean Hiccup?"

Astrid gave a little jump when a hand rested on her shoulder, spinning her about so she was facing a very stern but playful looking Heather. "No. _Snotlout._ "

Astrid grinned.

"Of course I mean Hiccup!" Heather exclaimed in frustration, stepping back and hurriedly flinging her medal plated armor skirt into the dresser.

"Oh! Well… what do you mean… _progress?_ "

Heather gave a firm glare, which Astrid easily laughed off. This was way too satisfying. Yet… it was getting difficult to hide what she so desperately wished to tell. How she wanted to burst the news, how she wanted to talk about it- the feelings, the excitement… she didn't want to keep it secret anymore.

"You're doing it again." Heather said in a sing-song voice.

"Doing what?" Astrid snapped her head in her friend's direction, eyeing her in confusion.

"You dazed off." Heather pushed the last shield guard off her shoulder before flopping on the bed, pushing herself up onto her elbows. "You keep doing it lately. And I've been noticing some things… you two are holding hands more often for one- and you two seem very _very_ jumpy. As in…" she cleared her throat, "When Snotlout was asking what was wrong? You two just instantly shouted back- and…"

Astrid blushed slightly, fingering her shoulder guards in her hands as she stared at them, not wanting to meet heather's eyes.

"So? Did something happen? Did you fight or-"

"No… nothing like that."

Heather sat up, craning her head so she was staring up into Astrid's face. "So..? What's the deal?"

Astrid bit her lip harder, but the smile was spreading across her face anyways. There was no stopping it. Or how light and happy she felt, or how… how she just _couldn't keep the secret_.

"Remember I was telling you about what happened… about two weeks ago?"

Heather was grinning, eyes wide as she nodded. "Yes..?"

Astrid gently set her shoulder guards on the bed, pretending to brush away flicks of dust from them while doing so. "Um… well, some… _things_ sorta happened while I was blind."

Heather's eyes widened even more, her face blanking as she nodded absently. "Yes?" She squeaked.

"Um… like, Hiccup and I went to look for Stormfly, and… I-I tried to run off in the direction I thought she'd gone, and I… I tripped…"

Heather just stared, silently urging her on.

"Hiccup caught me- kinda. He fell on top of me, but he still kept me from hitting the ground, but it was rather awkward, even if I couldn't see what was going on… I could feel the tension."

Astrid looked at her friend, smirking when she saw the dazedly happy look on her face. She continued on. "A bit later… after this and that and Stormfly not listening to me- I told you about what happened. Um, Hiccup talked sense into my thick-headed skull. But… he, towards the end… I could feel him leaning forward."

If Heather's eyes or mouth grew any larger, her face would break. Astrid silently laughed to herself before letting the silence last long and anxious, Heather shifting in anticipation.

"That's when the Triple Stryke showed up." Heather's face fell. "But… after everything that happened, later that evening once I could- well, _see_ again. We were sitting out on the stable's landing pad, just watching the sunset."

" _So romantic_." Heather breathed, before urging her on with a little gesture of her hand.

"Um… we just- admitted some stuff. Then we sorta… um…" She coughed nervously, then gathering up all her bearings to just try and stay calm, she turned and sat beside Heather, staring at her seriously. "We kissed."

Heather squealed and tapped her fisted hands together against her chest, rocking back and forth in her joy. "OH THOR, ASTRID!" she exclaimed, and that's when Astrid lost it. She too burst into a most un-Astridy set of giggles, finding herself unable to contain her pure happiness.

"I'VE WAITED SO LONG-!" Heather wrapped her arms about the girl, giving her a hard squeeze. "Do the others know?" Heather asked rapidly, pushing Astrid away. "And what's happened since? It's been almost two weeks after all- there has to be more to this and- does Stoick know? I bet he went bonkers when he found out and-" Her eyes returned to their saucer size and she swiveled her head back to face Astrid's direction. "How many times have you two kissed?" She asked cautiously.

Astrid blushed, finding the flush travel up to her ears and down her neck. "Um… let's see." She gulped. "F-five times now? Maybe more? And- I mean we've _tried_ to kiss more…" She huffed. "But people just don't seem to understand the meaning of privacy around here."

Heather also gave a snort of annoyance. "I'll have to have another talk with those idiots…" She muttered under her breath, Astrid quirking an eyebrow in suspicion.

"But… but, Astrid! This is amazing!" Heather hugged her again, "You're official then?"

"Yes." Astrid replied undoubtfully, her smile widening.

Heather laughed, "Guess you have a thing for those "unassuming, heroic, dragon rider types"- huh?"

Astrid's blush deepened, but shook her head in response. "No… just one. And his name just happens to be Hiccup Haddock, and I love him for much more than just being a heroic dragon rider."

"Took you long enough to realize." Heather laughed.

* * *

 _Sorry this is so late, but I had a dentist appointment this morning, which took up almost my entire day. But I finally finished this, and here ya go! ;) I hope for tomorrows drabble to be up sooner._


	3. Snotlout's Reaction

_**Hiccstrid Week 2017**_

 **Snotlout's Reaction**

Hiccup could tell he was watching them, waiting for either of them to make a move.

He was slightly frustrated by the fact that Snotlout had insisted he come along as "chaperone" on the night patrol, even though they'd be returning to the Edge before midnight. But apparently, to his annoying cousin, he and Astrid must have a chaperone after sunset.

So here they were, lying on the grass about the campfire relaxing. They figured, that even with the patrol's done, they might as well take advantage of the time away from the Edge. Take a half hour just to have some quiet, alone time away from… well, _the twins_. To get out… sort of… a date? That's what Hiccup had hoped for… until Snotlout decided to ruin it by tagging along.

Hiccup gave his cousin another glance, direly wishing he wasn't there.

Snotlout was picking at the fish prodded with a roasting stick, one that was now held over the camp fire. Hookfang hummed and eyed the fish for a moment, before lying down and huffing indignantly.

"So, you two, lovebirds over there." Snotlout called out, eyeing them carefully. Hiccup blushed… suddenly over-conscious about his arm wrapped around Astrid's shoulders, both leaning against Toothless's side. Astrid must've recognized his discomfort, for she scooted a bit closer- unashamed.

"Yes?" She asked, tone clipped and a bit colder than usual. Neither of them wanted Snotlout there… Thor, why did his cousin have to be such a thick headed and nosy muttonhead!?

"Now…" Snotlout said around a mouthful of food, Hiccup watching with disgust, desperately wishing that Snotlout would take the hint and just leave already.

"Yu two awe a thing wight?" Snotlout said, voice muffled by a mouthful of fish.

"Yes." Hiccup answered. "Which is exactly why we wanted to go for a flight- alone!"

Snotlout paused, then grinned. "Nah, that ain't the rules, cuz."

"And what is?" asked Hiccup in frustration.

"Having-" Snotlout raised a grimy finger in the air, waving it about importantly. "a chap along!"

"Chaperone?"

"That's what I said!"

Hiccup sighed in exasperation, letting his head fall back against Toothless's warm hide and letting his eyes slide shut. "This is a disaster." He muttered, Toothless's body vibrating in response.

"Wouldn't want the chief to discover you're going against Berk protocol!" Snotlout continued, oblivious to Hiccup and Astrid's obvious discomfort.

"We're not on Berk, Snotlout. We're on Dragon's Edge, where Toothless is more than capable to be chaperone." Hiccup protested once more, starting to let the hopelessness soak in. He was starting to fear that he and Astrid would never get any alone time…

Well, Heather understood it. As did Fishlegs, but the twins and Snotlout seemed bent on tagging along- Ruffnut claiming it was for the sightseeing… and Hiccup believed her. Only she wasn't admiring the scenery, but the couple instead.

"Snotlout…" Astrid started, and Hiccup could hear the frustration in her voice. He smiled softly, hugging her a bit tighter to remind her not to harm Snotlout… which it seemed she was taking into deep consideration, if her eyes flicking to her axe was any indication.

Snotlout looked up, "Hm?" …Hiccup was starting to wonder how much more oblivious his cousin could get.

"The dragons are here, we don't need you as our chaperone. Besides, we're mature enough to not get into trouble."

Snotlout raised an eyebrow, tossing the stripped-to-the-bone remains of the fish into the grass. "I don't know…"

"Snotlout." Astrid growled, moving forward and most likely would've tackled and chased the Jorgenson away had Hiccup not had a firm hold on her arms.

Snotlout _humphed_ indignantly before leaning back further against Hookfang's hide. "Just for that, little miss Astrid, I'm _not_ leaving!"

Astrid went rigid, and Hiccup bit his lip to keep his frustration at bay. To his surprise, Astrid whirled around and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him down to place a firm kiss on his lips. He stiffened from the shock at… such a quick sign of affection, but he didn't hesitate to return it, wrapping his arms about her waist and drawing her close.

"Holy yak, get a room!" Snotlout made a gagging noise, while Hookfang merely stared in confusion.

Hiccup pulled away for a moment, whispering underneath his breath. "What-"

"Follow my lead." Astrid whispered before he could finish. Hiccup's eyes widened in realization, before he grinned and leaned forward again, kissing her on the mouth.

More gagging. "Why did I choose this job again?" Snotlout whined, Hookfang snorting in utter bewilderment. "Would you two please stop-"

Astrid's body shook with laughter, but she didn't end the kiss. She pulled back just a bit, making a slight popping sound.

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise, while Snotlout let out a squeal of distress.

"THAT'S IT!" Snotlout shouted, the sound of shuffling and thudding footsteps sounding from the campfire. "I'm leaving! I can't- ew, why in the world would somebody do that? Who invented kissing anyways?"

Hiccup tried what Astrid had done, pulling away slightly before kissing her again, the sound soft but definitely there.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HOOKFANG-" there was the sound of unfolding wings. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Snotlout's horrified voice faded as he and his dragon disappeared, leaving the two lovers alone.

Astrid pulled away and gasped in her laughter, Hiccup doing much the same. The two stared at each other with sparkling eyes, while Toothless merely hummed in amusement.

"Alright, bud. Chaperone." Hiccup said, directing the statement towards his dragon. Toothless smiled gummily, and deliberately placed a paw between Astrid and Hiccup in warning.

"Hm, and Snotlout was worried." Astrid laughed. "That dragon's a better chaperone then Snotlout will ever be!"

"He's just a lot quieter…" Hiccup smiled and leaned in again for another kiss. "Hm, where did you learn that?"

"This?" She repeated the motion, making another light sound. "Common sense, pal."

"Poor Snot. Think we scarred him for life?" Hiccup asked, his lips inches away from her cheek.

Astrid leaned in, blinking in satisfaction. "I hope so. He needed a good scare after being our "chap a long"."

* * *

 _So, wasn't entirely sure what to do with this, but I hope it turned out… okay? :D_

 _I have Mala and Throk, Spitelout, and Gobber next in the list. I might combine Gobber and Spitelout's reactions… just because I don't know if I could do an entire drabble about Spitelout. :) I just don't know his character very well._

 _Thanks for reading, till tomorrow's drabble!_


	4. Mala and Throk's Reaction

**_Hiccstrid Week 2017_**

 **Mala & Throk's Reaction's**

"You two… a couple?" Mala pointed one finger at Hiccup, then another at Astrid, both nodding and smiling happily. Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand for emphasis, pulling her a bit closer.

"You have my congratulations!" Throk exclaimed excitedly.

"Mine as well!" Mala smiled broadly and clapped her hands. "I believe this calls for a celebratory feast!"

Hiccup snapped back to attention instantly. "Wa-what? Feast? No no no, Mala, that isn't necessary-"

"Why of course it is! Two lovers finally tying the knot means-"

"We're not engaged yet!" Hiccup interrupted, finding his face turning scarlet while Astrid just choked on her laughter from behind her hand.

"Feast! No two ways about it, Hiccup Haddock. We shall have dancing, whine- perhaps even the Eruptodon and its hatchling will participate in the festivities."

"Oh gods…" Hiccup moaned, rolling his eyes and avoiding eye contact with anyone. "Mala-"

"Does your father know?"

"Not yet… we're going to Berk next, but since you needed help in-"

"Oh yes, I see. Well, then there hasn't been a feast yet for you?"

Hiccup blushed further, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. "No?"

"Settled! Myra! Come here, we have a fe-"

"No, qu-queen Mala." Hiccup stopped her. "We don't need a feast, honest!"

"I know, but I feel I should offer you one, for this is a very happy time in both of your young lives." She smiled knowingly at Astrid, who was still coughing awkwardly against her elbow, allowing Hiccup to take this one.

"But… I mean, as much as we'd enjoy it and all… dancing? I only have one foot!" He gestured to the medal leg. "Don't think I can dance!"

"I know many wonderful one-legged dancers." Was the reply.

"Grrr I just-"

"Hello Queenie! Throk, how've you all been?" Tuffnut said coming to stand before them. Hiccup stared at the teen for a moment, before giving an embarrassed whine and turned to thump his head against one of the wooden beams of a flame pole.

"This can't be happening…" He moaned while Astrid continued to stare in shock at Tuffnut's attire.

He was dressed normally- for the most part, except for he held nearly thirty little flags in one arm, while on the other he was holding what looked to be shirts of some kind, with writing… she squinted her eyes in attempts to read it.

"Hiccstrid?" Throk quoted, holding up one of the flags. "What is 'Hiccstrid'?"

"That my dear Throk, is my ship. And if you insult it I shall toss you to the un-blinkable eels!" Tuff exclaimed valiantly, before handing Mala a little flag as well. The queen inspected it closely, appearing a bit bemused by the scrap of cloth.

"If you have shipped Hiccstrid from the beginning, you may have a flag for free." Tuff explained, making both Astrid and Hiccup blush all the more.

"I have always shipped them." Throk replied, tone carrying no trace of doubt.

"Hiccstrid?" Mala repeated, eyeing Tuffnut for an answer.

"Hiccstrid! Ya know… Hiccup and Astrid's name, put together. Hiccstrid! Snot and I came up with it." He stated the last part proudly, before giving a little jump and a cheesy salute. "Well, I must be going. Got many more flags to dish out before the day is done. Ta ta!"

"Gods this is a disaster." Hiccup mumbled in bemoaning. "I swear, if this is how it turns out every time we try to tell someone…"

"I'm sure it won't be. We get to Berk and the only thing they'll have on their minds is eating up all the food possible." Astrid tried to reassure her embarrassed boyfriend.

"Hiccstrid, hm?" Mala repeated, smiling in amusement as she flipped the flag over in her hands. Throk was giving the flag a little wave, and Astrid noticed that some of the other Defenders about them were doing the same thing.

"Embarrassing is right." She muttered under her breath.

"Well, this definitely settles it. I shall prepare the feast, come along Throk! We have much to do. Oh, Myra! Yes, send out our best hunters and-" the Queen and Throk hurried away, leaving Astrid to console the embarrassed Hiccup alone.

"Are they gone?" Hiccup mumbled from his place, head resting against the pole. "I'm so embarrassed I think my cheeks are burning this pole through."

"They probably could, knowing you." Astrid laughed, pulling the boy away and turning him to face her. "And yes, they're gone."

"The twins and Snotlout are so in for it." Hiccup growled, looking about for the said gang crew.

"Hold on there!" Astrid laughed, placing both hands against Hiccup's chest and pushing him back against the wooden pole. "Just let them have their fun, and then maybe they'll leave us alone on Berk."

"Doubt that…" Hiccup mumbled, but she cut it off with a quick kiss, causing him to give a little huff of surprise.

"There!" She swatted his shoulder. "Now get your dancing shoes on, my man. We have a feast to prepare for!"

* * *

 _I'm not very satisfied with how this turned out… but I rewrote it twice, so I finally just decided to go with this and hope it's alright. :D Thank you wikelia for suggesting these characters!_


	5. Gobber and Spitelout's Reaction

**Gobber and Spitelout's Reaction's**

Hiccup gulped nervously before taking a deep breath, building up enough courage to open the door to the Forge and step inside.

"Laddie! Good to see you!" Gobber called out instantly, waving a hand in the air in greeting. The noise of the stone slowed and then stopped, allowing Gobber to toss aside the weapon and come over to give Hiccup a hearty pat on the back. "Didn't know you were coming to Berk!"

"Uh… had some… news for Dad." Hiccup mumbled quietly with a small smile. "Er- you haven't seen him, have you?"

"Not since this morning." Gobber replied, stepping away and tossing a leather apron in Hiccup's arms. "While you're waiting, give me a hand, will you? Seeing as how I only have… _one._ " Gobber chortled at his own joke, while Hiccup's smile just widened.

"I'd love to, Gobber… but I really need to find Dad."

Gobber quirked an eyebrow in suspicion, before yanking a lever and sending a barrel of weapons catapulting through the air and against a wall, Gobber cursing slightly at the mistake.

"Sorry!" He shouted, scurrying to pick them up off the floor.

Hiccup tossed the apron aside and rushed forward to assist the blacksmith, picking up the barrel of items once finished and tucking them in a corner. "Uh- I k-kinda need to-" He murmured, inching towards the doorway. "find Dad…"

"Something on your mind, Hiccup?" Gobber asked, placing hand and prosthetic against his hips. "You're- stuttering again. Only do that when you're lying or have a secret."

"I-I do?" Hiccup frowned and cleared his throat. "I-I do not…"

"Well, you keep doing it. So out with it." Gobber leaned against the work table, sending the wood creaking and bending slightly. "Come now, I'm not waiting here all day. And if you don't tell me, I'll… I'll…" his voice trailed off. "Well, I'll do something. And I'll bet you won't like it either. So, spill."

Hiccup stared at him blankly for a moment, before shaking his head and continuing towards the door. "No, really, Gobber. It's nothing. Besides- I'm sure you'll learn about it tonight…" Hiccup added the last as an afterthought, murmuring it under his breath.

"Tonight, aye?" Gobber said thoughtfully. "Come on Hiccup! This is old Gobber you're talking to! You can trust me."

Hiccup glared at him, while Gobber just leaned forward and smiled hopefully. "Come on…" He encouraged.

Hiccup let out a huff of air before spinning about, ready to give it up. It was strange- how he wanted to tell, and yet he didn't want to tell. Heck, one side of him wanted to scream it to the world, while the other part of him wanted to run off and harbor it to himself.

"Er-"

"You almost told me that time! JUST DO IT, for Thor's sake!" Gobber exploded, eyeing his apprentice in concern. "You're starting to worry me…"

"Nothing's wrong!" Hiccup reassured while holding up his hands. "N-nothing at all… it's… uh- good news."

Gobber froze in mid step, turning about slowly to stare at Hiccup, who fidgeted nervously. "Good news?"

"…yeah…"

"Have Stoick and I been waiting for this good news for… hm, about three years now?"

"…yeah..? I don't know…" Hiccup gulped and blushed crimson. "I-I think so?"

Gobber blinked, then blinked again. Before he burst into a cheer and rushed forward, scooping Hiccup up in a bone crushing hug. "IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED!"

Hiccup laughed and pushed away, stumbling slightly as his feet hit the ground, but he payed that no mind. He was looking about in embarrassment, eyes landing everywhere but on Gobber. "Heh, yeah… I suppose, um-"

"Stop being so embarrassed! This is great news!" Gobber slapped Hiccup on the back, nearly sending the boy tumbling to the floor. "Boy oh boy, Stoick's gonna freak out when he hears this-" he paused, eyes widening in realization. "By thunder, that's why you're looking for him!"

Hiccup smiled softly. "He won't be mad, will he?"

"Mad..?" Gobber frowned. "Why in the archipelago do you think he'd be mad?"

"I don't know… for it taking this long?"

Gobber smiled and stepped forward, resting a hand gently on Hiccup's shoulders. "Lad." He said slowly. "STOICK WILL BE THE DIRECT OPPOSITE OF MAD. Trust me! He's only been going on about it for the last months… _years_ even. But especially the last few weeks." He winked. "We've both had our suspicions."

"Wait!" Hiccup shrugged out of his grasp, staring at the Blacksmith in surprise. "You knew!?"

"Just a hunch." Gobber smirked.

"And we thought we were hiding it so well…" Hiccup muttered, then his eyes widened. "You didn't see us by the Hall, did you?"

Gobber blinked, smile widening. "No… but I'll be keeping me eye out next time I pass."

"Oh great." Hiccup face palmed and glared at Gobber.

"And back to the subject- maybe you _and_ Astrid should go talk to Stoick."

Hiccup gave a little shiver at the words _You and Astrid_ … like, as a couple… it sent chills of fear and joy running up and down his spine.

"She's telling her parents." He explained. "We thought we'd both tell ours… separately, you know…"

"Stoick would instantly get the idea if you and Astrid went. You probably wouldn't even have to say a word." Gobber added, still smirking and leaning against the table. "Lad, blush much more and you'll scorch your hair."

Hiccup glared again. "Not helping, Gobber!"

"Oy, Gobber? You in there?"

Hiccup let out a sputtered sigh at the sound of Spitelout's voice. Perhaps this would be the end of the conversation.

"Aye, I'm in here, Spitelout!" Gobber bellowed. "Just taking me self a break."

Spitelout ducked under the door, jumping slightly when he noticed Hiccup standing there against the wall. "Well, Hiccup! Good to see you- didn't know you were in Berk."

Hiccup smiled and nodded his head. "Just a short visit. We'll be heading back to the Edge in a couple of days."

"There a reason? Or you kids just bored up there by yourselves?"

"Gotta… talk to my Dad… bout somethin'." Hiccup said uncomfortably, shifting from foot to prosthetic. "Private-" He glared at Gobber in warning. "-business."

"Won't be for long!" Gobber sang.

Spitelout glanced between the two, eyeing them both suspiciously. "Something's going on here… so tell me now or I'll use this axe. It's dull, so will be more painful-"

"Threatening the heir? You think that's smart, Spite?" Gobber chortled. "But I'll tell you. Our Hiccup here has finally popped the question."

"WHAT!?" Hiccup choked, turning away from Gobber to face Spitelout frantically. "I have not. Astrid and I are merely… courting. That's it. No question- this buffoon doesn't know what he's talking about." Hiccup glowered at the laughing Gobber.

Spitelout blinked owlishly, axe held limply in his hands as he continued to stare. "Courting?" He whispered. "You and Astrid?"

"Yes." Hiccup said meekly, not entirely sure what to expect from Spitelout. He'd never really said much on the matter before… and even though Snotlout seemed to be very happy for him and Astrid, perhaps Spitelout was different? Did he still wish Astrid to marry Snotlout?

But Spitelout cracked a smile, eyes lighting up as he laughed and patted Hiccup on the back. "Good for you, son! Glad to hear it. Stoick know?"

"Not yet." Hiccup smiled in relief at such a positive response. "That's where I was headed."

"Well, I just happen to know where he is. Stables, some trouble there with the Terrors. He might need your help, actually…"

Hiccup dashed off and out the door, happy to escape Gobber's teasing and Spitelout's ridiculous smiling, leaving the men laughing even harder at his fast exit.

"It'll be fun watching those two tonight." Gobber exclaimed heartily. "Stoick's gonna explode the news to the world, I'll bet you…"

"Poor kidos." Spitelout snorted with a grin. "But you're right. Good entertainment, don't you say?"

* * *

 _So, I'm pretty certain this is the end of this series… unless I decide to write another Stoick reaction, which I've already written… (you can go and read it on my profile, it's called "Beyond the Staircase ;D)_

 _Thanks for reading, if you'd like Stoick's reaction (again hehe), let me know in the reviews. Thank you!_

 _-Kat (FanWriter02)_


End file.
